


Instinctual

by theskywasblue



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Animals, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokitoh finds his own stray cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/gifts).



> For the prompt: Tokitoh brings home a really grumpy cat

It was small, seemingly harmless, covered in wild, slightly filthy clumps of grey fur, and it was sitting on Kubota's couch, making definite warning noises that sounded like something between an angry dog and a dying woman's scream. There was a torn cardboard box next to the sofa, once the home to heads of lettuce. The apartment smelled of mouldy vegetation and oil-slicked fur. Tokitoh stood in the kitchen, holding a bloodied dishtowel to his arm.

“The woman said he was nice.” He offered as an explanation. “He seemed nice, when he was in the box.”

Of course, that’s natural. Inside the walled safety everything seems fine. It’s when you get out into the open world that terror strikes, that you realize just how alone you are, and there’s nothing to rely on but your own teeth and claws.

Kubota dropped into a crouch, studying the tangled fur-ball. It fixed Kubota with a fierce and purely animal glare, promising teeth, promising the rich tang of blood, opened its mouth and hissed. Its throat was a deceptively soft, pink chasm, rich with the reek of dead things.

“Don’t touch him,” Tokitoh warned, holding up his slashed arm as evidence of the danger.

Kubota closed his eyes, a sudden flash of heat running through him, anger in his guts like the teeth of animal. Violence was the immediate response, the instinctual reaction in defence of a mate. The animal response.

It hurt to stand straight again, tall, a creature on two legs, with calculated thought-response instead of singular instinct.

“What’re we gonna do with him Kubo-chan?”

“Leave the windows open, it’ll find its way out.”

-End-


End file.
